The invention relates to an accelerator lever, particularly for projectile looms. It further refers to a projectile loom with an accelerator lever in accordance with the invention.
Striker or accelerator levers are used on projectile looms for accelerating a projectile to a high velocity in a short time. To achieve this it is helpful to keep the mass of the lever small to reduce the energy required for the acceleration of the mass of the lever and to increase the insertion capacity of a loom. CH-PS 553 864 discloses a lever for a projectile loom which has an arm made of fiber-reinforced duroplastic plastics and detachably connected to a clamping device for the transmission of forces. The surface of such a lever arm usually has a relatively low coefficient of friction. As a result the clamping device must generate a large clamping force which requires many bolts or bolts having large diameters. This renders the clamping device as well as the means of connection relatively massive since it is usually made of steel so that the large static and dynamic forces can be handled. A further disadvantage of the known accelerator lever is that the clamping device forms an edge where the lever arm protrudes from it. This leads to increased wear in that region as a result of the periodic back and forth motions of the lever arm. It has a further disadvantage that the large number of bolted connections make the replacement of the lever arm very time-consuming.